Demonic Drabbles
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles focusing on demons and demonic weapons. Fifteenth: Way to Conquer
1. Souunga: Through a Viel of Darkness

'Through a Veil of Darkness', a Souunga centred drabble. Please forgive the creepiness and the abrupt ending.

* * *

The sword was slipped out of it's sheath quickly, with a light 'shing' sound to mark its appearance

The sword was slipped out of its sheath quickly, with a light 'shing' sound to mark its appearance. The sword's silver blade reflected the moonlight, highlighting the pale red streaks, stains of the blood of its ruler's enemies. It was led in a down stroke, through the body of the opposing demon, from the oni's shoulder to its hip.

_Ah…_ the sword thought. _This is better…_

The silvery sword sliced through demon after demon, watching the crimson blood cascade to the ground to pool on the rocks. The sword hummed in itself, gladly following the course its master told it, but it danced its own way. It greedily drank the blood of its victims with sadistic thirst, as if it hadn't drank anything in centuries…


	2. TatariMokke: Until My Eyes Open

A Three Days Grace inspired oneshot, titled "Until My Eyes Open". Please enjoy, it nearly killed me to write it.

* * *

I am a Tatari-Mokke. I watch over the souls of the children that left their world far too soon. I play with them; I play my flute to calm them. They play together, until they are enough at peace to settle and move on to what awaits them in the next life.

Children who have died in wars, in famines, draughts, sickness, murder, in anyway that can be imagined come to me. They always feel sad, but after some time with me, they say my flute calms them, and they begin to smile, then laugh.

They always pass on, whether to the next world or to Hell, it depends on the ghost. It rarely pains me to see them leave, but each holds their own place in my soul.

I watch over the dead, I play with them, until have passed over. I am a Tatari-Mokke, guardian of the spirits of children newly dead.

_"Until my eyes open…"_


	3. Kororo and Kirara: Namae

This drabble is a Kororo tribute, because she and her kits are so _cute._ The title means 'name'. Yes, it is pointless, but Kororo needs more love. (huggs Kororo)

* * *

"They are beautiful kits," Kirara mewed as she came up to Kororo.

"Thank you," the other nekomata purred back. "I'm glad we were able to save them and Koume from that rat demon."

"I'm glad too. Have you decided on names for them?" the fire cat asked.

"Yes," Kororo answered. "For two of them. This one," she pointed to one of the suckling kits, "is Kouran. This little tom kit," the twin tailed mother pointed to one of the others, "is Gotoku. I haven't found a good name for littlest one."

Kororo's red eyes gazed foundly at her. Kirara watched the she-kit for a moment before asking, "May I name her?"

Kororo looked up. "What name do you have in mind?"

"Midoriko," came the Taijiya cat's reply.

The kit mother looked from her friend to her kit before murmuring softly, "That is a good name. Her name is Midoriko."

Kirara watched the young kitten for a moment, remembering her old friend, the one who's name the young kit now bore.

The nekomata sat in silence before they heard Sango calling for Kirara.

"I'd best go," Kirara meowed.

"Kirara, will I see you again?" Kororo asked, looking up from her kits.

Had she been able to smile, Kirara would have smiled at her new friend.

"I hope so."

With that, the fiery demon cat left the hut to meet her friends.

Kororo once again turned her gaze to her kits.

"I hope so as well, and next time, my kittens, you'll be able to show Kirara how strong you are…"

* * *

I couldn't get the ending to work out the way I wanted, but I believe it's good enough. 'Kouran' and 'Gotoku' might not mean anything, but I think they are cute names. Originally, I was going to have the third kit named after Kirara, but then thought that Kirara requesting her name to be Midoriko was better.

Please give me your opinions on this little drabble.


	4. Kanna: White Shadow

Boredom + Staring at a picture of Kanna This.

* * *

Moonlight reflected on the mirror's polished surface. Pale, sandaled feet made not a sound as they moved across the path.

Hair white as freshly fallen snow flowed down her back in waves. Twin white flowers adorned her hair, the same white as her hair.

Her kimono, as white as the moon on a winter evening, makes no noise as she moves soundlessly through the night.

She clutches her mirror to her small body, as if it were the only thing in the world she felt attachment to.

Her eyes, like polished river-stones, were the only darkness about her. They were filled with a blackness deeper than the darkest of night, the darkest of shadows as they looked out with a sense of sorrow on the world.


	5. Shinidamachuu: Collectors of the Souls

I love free time, you can get so much done in it… Here's a Shinidamachuu drabble in celebration of my free time!

* * *

A flash of white in the moonlight.

A spark of red in the dark.

Young souls in thier grasp, held tight.

Winding through the trees they fly, thier serpentine bodies gliding easily through the incresing darkness of the night.

The moon's light sparks off thier skin, the light as cold as a thousand shards of ice. Those shards pierce the eyes of those who would intude upon the otherworldly gathering as the blood-red eyes burn into the souls of mortals.

The souls they carry, as round and bright as a waxing moon, are destined to a resurrected priestess.

The priestess stands in the calm river, wind pulling at her night-black hair, the current tugging at the hem of her pants, as she awaits the return of her servants.


	6. Kagura: Into the Black

Here's a small drabble I wrote during English class. I might actually translated this text into Japanese, if I ever get the chance...

* * *

Light flashed in the darkness of the cavern. The _whoosh_ of wind was heard as the fan opened to its extent. Red eyes, the eyes of a wind sorceress, watched the wandering fighters. One of the wanderers, a monk a few years older than his companion, glared at the sorceress with determined violet eyes as he yelled at her. The darkness that surrounded the three caught the words with unforgiving hands as the left the monk's mouth, although the sorceress seemed to have heard perfectly. She narrowed her eyes and lifted the open fan. A single word has heard through the sudden rushing of wind that drowned out even one's own thoughts.

"_Goodbye."_

And it all fell into black.


	7. Kagura and Naraku: Kurayami no Naka

I have no idea what is going on in this, only that it's between Naraku and Kagura and was inspired by a word search we did in English class. I have no idea how that led to this, though...

* * *

Darkness reigned and terror coursed through her veins. She knelt, frozen in fear. Her eyes were wide, trying to find a way out. She could find nothing. She could see nothing but two crimson eyes that stared out of the black. She shook, hearing things.

Whispers, muffled screams, nails, or claws, or _something_ scratching at the walls, water dripping from the ceiling, and a sick, slimy sound that came from behind and below the eyes. A slimy limb curled around her, then another, then another.

Terrified, she attempted to bolt, or even move, but she could not, as the limbs held her in place, and she could see nothing, nothing, nothing, _nothing _but those nightmarishly shadowed eyes, peering at her through the stygian darkness. A laugh echoed eerily through the hellish, lightless void…

"Return to me." The words resonated throughout the abyss and rang in her ears, chilling her to her very soul.

Shackles appeared at her wrists, the chains pulling her into the depths of the tenebrosity, towards those terrifying eyes.

With the last of her breath, Kagura screamed.


	8. Inuyasha: Bloodlust

Here's yet another little thing I wrote for English class, this one for Inuyasha's demon form.

* * *

Bloodlust.

That was all he felt, that was all he was.

Blood as hot and as strong as molten iron ran through his veins. It surrounded him in a crimson-coloured haze, obscuring his vision. It didn't matter. He could scent where his opponent was, where he would perish.

He leapt. White hair, tainted red in parts by rain of blood, surrounded him like a cloak. He bore his fangs in a maniacal grin, his elongated canines gleaming white against his skin.

The scent of blood surrounding him, he continued on with his hunt.


	9. Abi: The Attack

This, once again, was written for English class. I think my teacher thinks me insane now... Also, the woman's name isn't mentioned, but it's Abi-hime.

* * *

Screams were heard threw out the village as chaos descended.

Ashen birds had flocked around the village since sundown, waiting, watching, until the moon was at its zenith. With a loud, blood-curdling, bone-shattering scream, the first of the birds launched itself into the sky, followed by another, and another, and another, until each bird was a flight. In the air, they could cut off the village from all else in the world.

They waited, wings flapping, until fire bloomed like a spring blossom against the moons cold, harsh light. From the fiery blossom emerged a woman, a beautiful hime with locks of coal and eyes like embers. Her crimson painted lips opened in a terrifying smile as she gave the command.

"_Attack!"_


	10. Entei: Burning Flames

A small drabble for Entei, because he is cuteness incarnate. Please, read, review, and enjoy (oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to fellow Canadians).

* * *

The thundering of hooves rang through out the village. Everything was burning. Among the wreckage, a terrifying animalistic scream was heard. Its source was a stallion, larger than even the greatest of the Shogun's war-horses. The stallion's snow-white coat glowed orange in the firelight, his mane and tail the same colour as the flames. Like glowing embers, his eyes surveyed the burning village with a fiery rage. Fire surrounded his hooves, giving him the power to take to the skies like sparks of a forest fire.

Entei reared and once again unleashed his blood curdling scream before galloping off after his prey.


	11. Shikon no Tama: Amidst the Carnage

This was supposed to be a story about the Hell Painter guy in volume six, but somehow it became what it is now... Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Crows circled above the battlefield. Upon the ground lay the corpses of two regiments of samurai, staining the earth dark with blood. The two conflicting sides had fought, and neither had won.

Amidst the blood and gore, a single light shone. A small crystal shard sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting the sunlight into small, fragmented rainbows. Greedily, the shard drank up the blood in which it lay, growing more and more beautiful with each drop.

It lay there, in the midst of the carnage, glowing with its inner light, as if it were laughing. As if it knew that blood had been spilt over it… _and it was glad for it._


	12. Taigokumaru: Shards

Here's a small something for Taigokumaru, unloved and ignored as he is. If anyone wants to adapt this into a longer fic, they can. I think it would make a sweet fanfic.

* * *

The shards of the once crimson jewel glittered on the sands of the ocean's bank. They shone in the moon's white light, reflecting and echoing the light in each crystal, illuminating the darkness surrounding the pile of shattered fragments.

Slowly, the light started quivering, then dancing as tainted spirit within it awoke. With hatred in its heart, the spirit opened its wings and took to the skies. There was some one it hated, some one it had to kill.

And it would.

Its wings grew, its body shrank and grew black. Its ears grew in size, until they were larger than its face. Its eyes shrank into its skull, and turned a deep crimson. Its jaw elongated, and its fangs long and sharp. It opened its maw wide and unleashed its unearthly scream.

The giant bat flew into the night sky, camouflaged by its dark coat, thirsting for the blood of his foe.


	13. Sesshoumaru: The Most Terrifying Enemies

This is small and weird, but I think it's kind of funny. Warning, though, it's not for very young children or people who like the mentioned show, which does not belong to me.

* * *

Before Sesshoumaru stood the most terrifying of enemies. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga, Naraku… Even Sou'unga had fallen to their horrifying powers.

They stood before, rows upon rows of warriors, all wearing what looked to Sesshoumaru like the colours of many different lords. All together, they screwed up their faces in concentration and yelled a spell in a foreign language. Even though he could not understand the words, the daiyoukai recognised the words that had destroyed so many, and they sent a chill down his spine.

Now, jets of light were coming from the demonic markings on the beasts' stomachs.

In a last ditch effort to save himself, and his world, he raised Tokijin and rasped:

"_Soryuuha."_

The attack glowed blue, then blurred out, leaving nothing of the creatures but ashes. Sesshoumaru gazed out at the destruction.

_Let this be a message_, he thought. _The next person who tries to change me or any other 'mean' person will end up like these… 'Care Bears'…_


	14. Hanyou no Hourai: Song of Parting

I'm not to sure this makes sense, but I'm posting it anyway. So, tell me if it's good or bad?

InuYasha, Guren no Hourai-jima, and the Song of Parting are not mine.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Ai, Asagi, Roku, Dai, Shion and Moegi had left Hourai-jima. They had wandered the land in search of a new place to live, but had found no permanent home.

They had met others, other half-demons like themselves. Some of them had been happy, living as they did. Others had been angry, resentful, surrounded by humans and demons that mocked or persecuted them.

From time to time, the six would stumble upon a mountain of skeletons. Every time they did, time and time again they would laboriously bury the corpses, and at each site Asagi would once again sing the Song of Parting.

Now, the song was no longer a message for a time of need, but a reminder of the land that had once been theirs.

Once in while, they would remember their home, and miss it until it seemed that their hearts would break. They did not miss the Hourai as it had been under the reign of the Shitoushin, but as it had been when Kanade-sama had been alive. Back then, Hourai-jima had been a place of laughter and light, unlike this dark, uncertain world they lived in now.

When Asagi thought about it, that home they had lost so long ago, for too long, tears would come to her eyes. She wanted to go home, to see her parents, to see Kanade-sama… When such thoughts came to her, she would turn to night's dark sky and sing.

"…_Father once said to me  
Many moons ago  
A demon hand will defend  
Mother said one day  
There is more that you must know  
A mortal hand will sustain…"  
_


	15. Souunga: Way to Conquer

The ringing of power shot through the air. The ground rumbled and shook as giant roots like stakes pierced their way into the open air. Dark clouds filled the sky as black fog settled along the ground. From the highest room of the castle came a waterfall of blood, a crimson cascade that covered the castle grounds along with the thousands of corpses of the soldiers that had fought and died there. One by one, the corpses stood, no longer human, and yet not demon. Nothing but soulless puppets filled with shouki.

_Perfect... _Souunga thought, as purple light, the brilliance of the Netherworld, filled the land, and the way to conquest became clear.


End file.
